Scientist's Sparkmate
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: Yay! Book Two is now up! Read as Midnight Star goes through season 2 of the g1 Transformers series and tensions grow along with things heating up between herself and a certain Scopeformer. Book one is Inventors Twin, must read first to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm here with the Sequel for Inventors Twin! Welcome to Scientists Sparkmate! Don't forget to cast your opinions on which episode you would like the M rated chapter that will finally lead to the bonding between our favorite couple. The one with the most votes or the one I like better out of the options if no votes for the same episode. Anyway before I begin to ramble more I don't own Transformers only the OC's that show out the story.**

**Now let us begin!**

* * *

><p>I was right.<p>

The war was far from over. Merely slowed down enough for the 'cons to lick their wounds. But fast enough that me and Percy don't get any time to bond! Fraggit! I feel that soon it will be necessary to pounce him as he passes my lab or my room. Primus do you hate me or something?

*Gasp* You don't remember me?! I won't talk to you anymore then. You've upset me.

...

Fine...But I haven't forgiven you.

It's me, Midnight Star? Twin sister of Wheeljack? Does that ring any bells? Maybe the fact I can out prank the Lambo twins and I am the SIC of SpecOps here on Earth. Or that I am the ONLY femme on the ENTIRE PLANET!

...Coming back to ya now is it? Good, cause I ain't restartin my entire story just to recap what all has happened to me.

For one I don't remember much, my helm is like a storage unit. You put stuff in there but it's near impossible to find it again.

Anyway, it's been over 50 million years since we left our war ravaged home of Cybertron and crash landed on our new home, this one, Earth. As far as we know I am the only female Autobot left in existence thanks to the Decepticons. I don't have to tell you whose the good guys and the bad guys right? Good, one less thing to worry about. And as such I am closely guarded by not only my twin but every Autobot mech around. Over protective fraggers, my intended sparkmate isn't any better.

You may know of him, Perceptor, the head Autobot scientist and the one with the sexy British accent and gentlemanly attitude.

Don't tell him or my twin that I said that.

Anyway back to the story.

Another year has pretty much passed since we crashed here and came online. Another year since our war was brought to this energy rich planet that once was peaceful. And another year since we have heard anything from the 'cons. And that has me and everyone worried.

We all know that no matter how hot the lava on Earth is it cannot melt down Cybertronian armor, merely damage it very badly along with the circuitry underneath. And while true all our resources are on the short supply the 'cons have Shockwave's little space bridge so they have an unlimited supply on getting Cybertronian resources. I shudder to think if the armor replacements came from a living bot or not.

To put it mildly, it is way too quiet right now, and it's making us all uneasy.

I was in my lab along with Percy since I am nearly as hopeless as my twin on trying to build something that won't explode in my face when I work alone. I'm better in designing things and letting other bots build it than myself building the devices. When sudden blaster fire and explosions caught my attention. Without even stopping to look at my mechfriend I shot out of my lab and headed towards the sounds of conflict.

"What's going on out here?" I ask as I entered the bridge. Taking a look around I raised a metal eyebrow and looked at all the sheepish looking mechs and humans. "Why is their a pile of spare parts on the ground smoking next to a medical berth?"

"Dad tried to make his own Frankenstein monster out of Autobot parts." Spike told me. I looked down at both humans and couldn't help but let my confusion and curiosity color of my voice.

"Why?"

"Just an idea ya know?" Sparkplug responded rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I looked at him with a blank look for an astrosecond then shaking my head muttering about males and their ideas I took my place next to my twin.

Jackie-that's what I call my twin- talked about using this 'Autobot X' for bots too damaged to stay in their body if their needed on the battle field. While the others talked about how it was a good idea I couldn't help but feel very uneasy about the idea. I'm not sure why but I feel the first time we will have to do this it will not turn out well. I sensed my twins giddiness about his idea I sent a warning over the bond. As good as an idea as it sound I can't help but feel uneasy about this.

Primus knows why though.

"Midnight Star how's your project coming along?" Optimus asked. I stood up a little straighter as he said my full name and he pulled me out of my thoughts. Both Prime and Ratchet asked me to see if I can build some parts that normally could only be built on Cybertron with materials from our planet with Earth materials or at least come up with parts to replace them. Normally my twin would be doing such a project, but when I work with materials it tends to be...less explosive...most of the time...

"I and Perceptor have made excellent progress, however there are some things I am unsure that we will be ever be able to create some of them." I felt disappointment with myself that I wasn't much help to anyone since they refused to let me on the battlefield or in combat in general unless it was light sparing.

Feeling how disappointed and upset I was Jackie brushed our bond sending love, understanding, and other relaxing feelings. I gave a mental hum and leaned into the feelings over the bond. This is one of the things I love about having a twin. It almost makes it worth having an annoying mech in my helm all the time.

**:::I heard that 'Night.:::**My twin responded to me in mock annoyance over the bond. I sent my amusement and smug feeling that basically said 'you were suppose to.'

"Understood, send Prowl and Ia list that you cannot replicate and we'll try to figure out a way to get them should the need arise." I placed my servo over my spark chamber and bowed my helm in a Cybertronian salute. Others have taken on the Earth salute while I have still saluted like we still were on Cybertron.

Not long after that I left when they ran off to face the first sign of the Decepticons for about a year. I wanted to join them so much, but they all were over protective fraggers. So I merely returned to my lab and to my intended sparkmate. If I can't help them on the battle field then I can at least try to help them in the repair bay.

Though I still feel uneasy about this Autobot X.

I didn't even notice a certain yellow minibot and human teen sneak out of base.

00000000000000

I was totally right about that pile of junk and I plan to kill not only my twin but also Spike when I get my servos on them.

Jackie for putting Spikes mind in said pile of junk that made him go crazy and nearly destroy us all since we didn't want to destroy the boy.

Spike for getting hurt enough in the first place by sneaking out of base into a battle field to were it was too dangerous for his mind to stay in his body if we wanted him to survive. And I think Sparkplug agrees with me to some degree. In fact he told me that Spike was going to be grounded for a month or more once he's back in his body.

However, as I saw the boy relish in being human again I couldn't help but feel the urge to murder fade a bit. I was very happy that the boy was alive and back where he belongs.

Even more so when X was decided to be put in storage never to be looked at again.

"Hmm I wonder..."My thoughts we're stopped when I heard Bumblebee beginning to speak with a thoughtful look on his face. That could only mean one thing, trouble. "I wonder what it would be like for a Autobots mind being placed in a body of that of a humans."

When my twin gave a thoughtful hum I stood straight up and glared at the both of them. "First of all you!" I pointed at my twin. "Don't get any ideas, and you!" I then turned my pointed digit at the mini bot."Don't GIVE him any ideas. I have had enough of this slaggin mess."

"That reminds me." Sparkplug began and looked at his son with a semi-hard look. Spike, on his side of the look had the decency to look rather sheepish. "Spike, you're grounded for two months. That means no technology or going anywhere but home, school, and base."

"Awh man."

I approve of this punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! First chapter done and a new adventure begins! Don't forget to vote and such and happy early Halloween! Till next time this is Shimmer Mane signing off!<strong>

**-Till all are one-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya bot and cons! I'm here with a new chapter to SS and let me tell ya this one is gonna be interesting to say the least. Again the only thing I own is the OC's that appear throughout the stories. Don't forget to recommend/vote on which episode that you want Midnight and Percy to bond finally. Onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>I have a bad feeling about this. I have no clue why but I do, maybe it's because I know my twin all too well. That or I am becoming as paranoid as Red Alert. I hope it's not the last one.<p>

Jackie came to me with this crazy aft idea of his to make something that can freeze atoms themselves into place for a short amount of time. And not only did he want me to design the specs for the pit spawned thing but he also wanted my help in building it physically as well.

I told Ratchet to be on standby.

What? Jackie used his turbopuppy look! I can't stand that look and him constantly begging me over the bond! I am not a wimp! It's just that...well... Oh come on! You try having Wheeljack as your twin and try to tell him no when he wants to invent something! It's slaggin' near impossible!

After several attempts, explosions, and trips to the medbay later we finally finished a STABLE prototype. To which we drank high-grade to and then pathetically passed out on the lab floor in exhaustion to which Skyfire,Percy, and Hoist found us in.

Percy and the others pretty much locked us into our quarters after that so we could recover so we couldn't demonstrate our joint invention to Prime until we were back up to a healthy state. And believe it or not our fellow scientists are very serious wardens when it comes to ourselves or each others health if we push ourselves too far when we do our work or when we are doing our projects. Then again, us scientists gotta stick together don't we in a base full of military mechs don't we?

And of course Primus had to be a fragger and mess with us.

To show off our invention to Prime and the others we had them all get together and have Hound make a hologram of Lazerbeak. Poor Ironhide had arrived late so he thought it was the real thing and shot at it which pretty much ended in chaos and our 'Immoblizer' as my twin called it ended up busted. The older red bot apologized to which we both shook off saying it was no big deal, after all we should have waited to make sure everyone was there before we began the demonstration.

At least it didn't blow up like we calculated it would if it got damaged.

What? It maybe stable by our standards but there is always a chance for explosions when it comes to the two of us.

Bumblebee and Spike were kind enough to offer to go out into town and get the part that we needed to have replaced. They can be real sweeties sometimes thought I shall never say that aloud unless I was teasing them for some reason or another. For some reason their little trip took longer than expected and I intended to find out why.

"Spike?" As the young human turned to me I saw the fading but still present look of a dreamy eyed face. Could it be what I think it is? "Why were you and Bumblebee so late in returning with our part? Jackie was starting to get annoyed." I couldn't help but smile as the young humans face started to turn pink and began to stutter. Oh yeah, it was.

"W-well, y-y-you see there was this girl a-a-and..." I held up by servo and gave a snorting vent as I looked at him with amused golden optics.

"Say no more young one. I and everybot else knew that this day would come, you are starting to take notice of the femmes around you. I won't hold you being late with a part against you, after all I and everyone on this ship went through something similar, just don't end up like the Lambo Twins." We both shared a laugh at that and we moved on.

Being frozen by my own invention.

Me and Jackie will never hear the end of this from anyone.

At least it didn't last too long. And I got to meet the girl that interested Spike so much.

Carly was a blond girl about Spikes age and was smart, interesting, pretty, and not even bothered by our presence. I would joke that she was the perfect girl for Spike but that would open a whole 'nother can of worms that I'm sure I don't wanna deal with. Such as the others starting to say that about me and Percy, I don't wanna give the poor mech a spark attack.

As I helped Ironhide-who has decided that he is no longer of use on the battlefield- show Carly around the Ark I looked over at the older mech.

"You know 'Hide, I and the others enjoy your company here on base. But this is not where you belong, I will never see you as a mech that stays behind and watch helplessly as your friends fight our enemies."

"Shoot, ah know whatcha tryin' ta do 'Star. And while ah appreciate it ah don' think ahm much use ta anybot anymore." When later I saw Carly leave the base with a bomb and dive suit I did not stop her for some reason. It's when Ironhide then charged outta here fully armed for combat did I understand why I didn't stop her.

She's the only one who could knock some sense into that old, thick processor of his.

When they all returned I wasn't even the bit depressed that the Immobilizer was destroyed. I had a strange feeling from the start that it was one of those inventions that wouldn't last after it was created.

Though I did enjoy it very much so when Carly manage to dumbfound my twin as she explained how she knew how to reverse the effects of the Immobilizer. Laughing at his completely shocked look I leaned down and carefully used a digit to pat her back without making her stumble forward.

"I have the feeling you and I will get along great from now on Carly. And finally I have another femme around to help me keep these danger prone mechs in line."

Some of the mechs shouted in indignity but others joined me and Carly in laughing.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Chapter 2 done! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget that stuff I mentioned above and the other stuff you should know to do by now. Till next time this is Shimmer Mane signing off.<strong>

**-Till all are one-**


	3. Not an update

**Hey everybody it's me! I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but with all that has been happening in my life-graduation, getting a job, moving out of parents home, and Dad and Step-Mom getting hitched-my Transformer muses have gone silent for now. But do not fear! I have other story ideas that I could bring to life! However, since you all are my viewers I want YOUR opinion on which one you want to come to life first! So go to my profile page and vote! I plan to check on the results every day-if I can- and when votes finally stop coming I shall begin working on the first new story!**

**But until then this is Shimmer Mane signing off!**

**-Till all are one-**


End file.
